HalfLife: No Turning Back
by Marevix
Summary: Gordon Freeman escaped Black mesa, ever wondered what he does afterward? Now you know! Now rated PG-13 for some more obvious violence and some scarey stuff.
1. Chapter 1: It Began Here

A new FanFic, this time based off of Half-Life. It's called "Half-Life: No Turning Back." A new project me and my friend thought up, hope ya like it!  
  
Gordon gave in. He knew there was no way he could get past this. According to the G-Man, it was either finish his work for him, or die.  
  
Gordon: All right, G-Man, I'll do it.  
  
He walked into the teleporter.  
  
Once he got out, he continued work for the G-Man, purposely making mistakes in hope of being fired. After 3 weeks..  
  
Raymond (The over-seer): FREEMAN!!  
  
Gordon: Yes, sir?  
  
Raymond: THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! YOU'RE OUT OF HERE! OUT!!!  
  
Gordon was fired that day, for messing up on purpose in a mining operation, where he placed an explosive in the wrong shaft, killing many and destroying the mining operation. Due to his experiences in Black Mesa, Gordon had no care about killing anymore. He suspected he was insane.  
  
2 years later....  
  
A wealthy man was at a phone booth. He was calling someone.  
  
Wealthy man: Hello? Is this Freeman's Alien Control Center?  
  
Responder: Yes, this is. My nickname is Zap. How can I help you?  
  
Man: I believe I have a Houndeye infestation in my basement. I need them exterminated. I have most of the figures.  
  
Zap: How many are there? Are they supplemented by other aliens? Have you seen any not listed in the Alien Directory?  
  
Man: One, 36, Two, No, Three, No.  
  
Zap: According to the figures, it will cost 300 $.  
  
Man: That's expensive.  
  
Zap: We have no competitors. It's us or nothing.  
  
Man: Okay, we have a deal. I live at 3246 Razze street.  
  
Zap: How do you spell Razze?  
  
Man: Arr, Aye, Zee, Zee, Eee.  
  
Zap: Okay, we will have our lead man their to get e'm out in a jiffy.  
  
Back at the Alien Control Center..  
  
Zap: Hey, Gordon, we have somebody who wants 36 Houndeyes cleared out.  
  
Gordon: Excellent! A good way to test out the new teleporters our new Engineer brought.  
  
Zap: Yeah, whatever.  
  
A woman walks in.  
  
Woman: Hey, Gordon, the Engineer says the teleporters are up. Called e'm Ray-V.  
  
Gordon: Thank you, Jamie, just in time.  
  
Jamie: Your welcome. Also, call me Sylver.  
  
Gordon: Yes, yes, fine Sylver.  
  
Sylver: That's more like it.  
  
Gordon went into the teleporter room.  
  
Gordon: Jordan, is it true the Ray-V teleporters are up?  
  
Jordan (The new Engineer): Yes.  
  
Gordon: I hope this works, I'm used to old Dusty having things work all the time.  
  
Jordan: That old coot? I don't know how he got the job done.  
  
Gordon: He had experience. He might've been old, but he was worth 40 years of experience. You, on the other hand, just graduated College 2 years ago.  
  
Jordan: Yeah, yeah, whatever.  
  
Gordan: Okay, I'm in the teleporter cell.  
  
Jordan: Okay, starting sequence... 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. WAIT! GET OUT OF THE CELL-  
  
Gordon, by the time he said Cell, was already teleported. But he sure wasn't at the house. He fell unconscious. Some time later, he got up. The first thing he noticed, before opening his eyes, was that only his Helmet and Oxygen pack was on. The rest of his HEV suit wasn't there. The next thing he noticed, was he was on Xen again.  
  
Gordon: Please tell me I'm hallucinating.. Not this damned planet again..  
  
But he wasn't hallucinating. He was on Xen.  
  
Gordon: Okay, let me get this straight. I'm back on the planet of my worst Nightmares, unarmed, unarmored, and stranded. This sucks.  
  
Then, a headcrab launched itself at him.  
  
Gordon rolled out of the way, and grabbed it by it's shell. It started wiggling.  
  
Gordon: I have an idea... Hey, you little bugger, how would you like working for me?  
  
To his amazement, The headcrab had fingers, somehow, and started responding in sign language.  
  
Gordon: I can't believe what I'm seeing.. This Headcrab is telling me it dosen't want me fooling around with him.  
  
Headcrab (In sign language): Let go! Let me go! Now!  
  
Gordon: Oh no you don't, you're my only defense and you're not leaving until you've served your purpose.  
  
Whew! Big first chapter. Fun, though. Expect to see more of this! See you next time! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Headcrab, the Girl, and t...

Hey, all, another great chapter of Half-Life: No Turning Back is here! On with the Chapter!  
  
Gordon: Okay, listen up, you miserable monster. You're going to help me.  
  
Headcrab: Why should I?  
  
Gordon: Because I killed over 10 of your kind with a crowbar at once. Even though I'm weaponless, that dosen't mean I can't squash you. So get used to working for me, allright?  
  
Headcrab: All right. Anyways, what do you want me for?  
  
Gordon: You're going to be my weapon here. I'm going to train you, and help you get a host. Then you'll be my bodyguard.  
  
Headcrab: Sounds good to me... So let's train. What do I do?  
  
Gordon: Never mind the training, I don't know how a Headcrab could change very much. I'll just get you a host. Where's the neared Alien Grunt Camp?  
  
Headcrab: It's down that hill.  
  
Gordon carried the Headcrab down. To his suprise, there was only 2 Alien Soldiers. he creeped up behind one, with the Headcrab, from behind a rock. His friend was asleep. He grabbed him, and smacked the Headcrab on his head. The Alien Grunt made a few disturbing noises, before falling to the ground.  
  
Gordon: This oughta do.  
  
Gordon dragged the Alien back up the hill, and waited for 2 days. Amazing how he dosen't die of starvation, he went several days without food or water fighting aliens some time before. But due to his rigorous, and well self-owned job, he got ALOT of money. For a 2 minute job he gets 500 dollars. It all depends on whether the Aliens had a few secure breeding spots or not.  
  
Headcrab (Signaling through the Alien Grunt's Hands): Wow! This is great! I'm tall! I'm big! Thank you!  
  
Gordon: Yes, yes, fine. Now we have to find some sort of weaponry for me.  
  
Headcrab: I dunno, around here most of the weapons are rocks.  
  
Gordon forgot about him for a second.  
  
Gordon: Is that a Human Camp on the next Island from here?  
  
Alien: Yeah. But then again that's a 20 foot jump. No one can get across there. No-one except the body's race I inhabited.  
  
Gordon: I have experience doing this.  
  
He ran, and jumped the gap, clinging onto the wall. He got up and brushed himself off.  
  
Headcrab: Nevermind, some Humans can do that too.  
  
The Headcrab jumped across. They took a look at the camp. There was a Human in a tent, in an HEV suit, sleeping. There was also 2 Shotguns, some ammo, an MP-5, some ammo for that, a Desert Eagle sidearm, a few clips for that, and a Crowbar.  
  
Gordon: Wow... Talk about equipment.  
  
Gordon grabbed the weaponry. He pointed the MP-5 at the girl.  
  
Gordon: WAKE UP!  
  
The girl got up, and looked at him. To his amazement, she looked 10 or 11.  
  
Girl: DON'T KILL ME!!  
  
Gordon: I need you're help, little girl. Have you seen an orange suit that goes with this Helmet?  
  
Girl: No! Just leave me alone!  
  
Gordon: Fine. But here's you're choice. Either stay here, and I'll put you out of you're misery, or you'll come with me.  
  
Girl: Okay, I'll do with you. My name is Eliza.  
  
Gordon: Let's go.  
  
Eliza: Where are we going?  
  
Gordon: We need that transmitter in my HEV suit. I can't get back without it. By the way, my name's Gordon Freeman.  
  
Eliza got up, and asked him something.  
  
Eliza: What are you doing here, anyway?  
  
Gordon: Probably a similar reason to yours. Teleportation accident I suppose.  
  
Eliza: Same problem. My mother was testing a new teleporter we bought. She tried teleporting me to school, but it didn't work. She had given me a radio for communication. I tried to tell her I wasn't at school, on an Alien Planet, but she didn't believe me.  
  
Gordon: I think you might want to beware before going out, I have a little Headcrab body in control of a BIG Alien.  
  
Eliza: Okay- Oh my gosh! He's huge! Wow.  
  
Gordon: You're not the least bit scared, are you?  
  
Eliza: No.  
  
Gordon: Strange kids.  
  
Eliza: Let's go. I'm bored. I also see you found the weapons I found here. Can I have them back?  
  
Gordon: I'm better with weapons. I learned to use these because my life was at stake, and then perfected them throughout my Career so far. I am the equivelant of 10 Delta Force officers. I killed hundreds of Navy Seals before I escaped that damned facilty. I'm going to keep them.  
  
Eliza: Fine! Jeez, telling me you're life story.  
  
Gordon: Fine. Let's leave, I'm in a hurry for my HEV suit. This Oxygen only lasts for 2 weeks at a time.  
  
Another well done Chapter! Alex, hope you liked it, bud! See ya next time! 


	3. Chapter 3: Codename Lunch

Uhh.. What is there to say? I've been working on SttH alot more, hoping to get more reviews than its kin, Sonic Vacation, which although very crude and short, has somehow taken my reviewers. It is inspired by College Days, but not even close to worthy of my FanFiction level. THERE! My friend keeps saying it sucks, so now I said it sucks! Happy now? On with the fic.  
  
That, and I'm thinking about making a choose-your-own path thingy. Tell me what you think in a Review so that I might try it! Thanks all!  
  
Gordon: Eliza?  
  
Eliza: What?  
  
Gordon: You see anything?  
  
Eliza: Just alot of Houndeyes.  
  
Gordon: Food.  
  
Eliza: What are you talking about?  
  
Gordon: Houndeyes are edible, and those who try it say it is delicious. I want food. I'm hungry.  
  
Eliza: Okay, how do we kill one without getting ourselves killed?  
  
Gordon: You mean how to kill it without damaging the meat. Houndeyes are normally passive, and I know how to lure one.  
  
Eliza: Uhh.. Maybye we choke it?  
  
Headcrab and Gordon stare at Eliza.  
  
Eliza: Okay, it dosen't have a throat. Maybye we could chop it?  
  
Gordon: I don't have a knife.  
  
Eliza: I do.  
  
Eliza pulls out a medium-sized knife.  
  
Eliza: My mom gave it to me, in case someone tries to attack me or something.  
  
Gordon: Nice call, I think our Headcrab friend could use it.  
  
Headcrab: What? Why me?  
  
Eliza: What did he say? I don't know sign language.  
  
Gordon: He said why him. Headcrab, you've done just about nothing for me so far. You must have some uses.  
  
Headcrab: All right, get me the knife.  
  
Gordon: He wants the knife.  
  
Eliza gives the Headcrab the knife. Headcrab brandishes it with his host body's claws.  
  
Headcrab: Well, it feels odd, but I can do it.  
  
Gordon then proceeded to lure a Houndeye to Headcrab, who proceeded to chop it up.  
  
Now for the commercials, you don't want to know how they eat that.  
  
Commercial 1-------  
  
Navy Seal: Hey, where'd my MP-5 go?  
  
Alan Shepard: Screw that, take this SAW Machine Gun and try harder. Maybye you MIGHT BE ABLE TO ACTUALLY PENETRATE THE ARMOR OF A HEEEAAAD- CRAAAAAB......  
  
Navy Seal: You're a psychopath.  
  
Shepard: HEEEEEAAADD-CRAAABBBB....  
  
Just in case you didn't know, that's nice, long, and streched out on the eh in Headcrab and aaab in Headcrab.  
  
Navy Seal: There's my MP-5.  
  
The Seal shoots Shepard, putting him out of his misery.  
  
Shepard: WEEE GOD DAMNIT WEE STOP WEEEEEEEEEEEE DAMNIT WWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Navy Seal: He's more screwed up than I thought.  
  
End Commercials-----------  
  
Eliza: I can't believe I just ate what I did, but now I want to eat more.  
  
Gordon: Who cares? Food is food.  
  
END CHAPTER 3: CODENAME LUNCH!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Gordon times himself killing ...

Well, I is back and I is making another chapter. Is! Replace is with am and you have a working sentance. Right about now there will be a small spot of humor, and a few pieces of confusion.  
  
Gordon, Eliza, and the Headcrab were traveling across the flying- island.  
  
Eliza: How come you seem to know so much about this place?  
  
Gordon: I've been here before. This place is called Xen, spelled with an X. Not only have I been here before, but I killed the leader of the alien assault, who's name was Nihilanth.  
  
Eliza: Wow. So how big was this thing?  
  
Gordon: It was about the size of this island, floating in the air, but ALOT taller. Think of it like those fireball-throwing big-headed aliens in loincloths that look like diapers, but without the loin-cloth, with hundreds of tentacles the size of a support beam branching from it's bottom. It was also a pale white-green color.  
  
Eliza: That makes a wow look like calling Godzilla as harmless as a Hamster, couldn't hurt something if it tried. I saw one of those in a movie, those are scary.  
  
Gordon: I think I know the movie you speak of. Black Mesa X. Except the aliens in that movie make the real ones looks like fuzzy kittens. If they had real aliens in it, it would be rated XXX just for the scariness of it all. Plus, they got my adventures all wrong. First of all, when I was fighting against the military, instead they filled it up with me thinking about whether I'd ever get out alive and me having affairs with women. Second of all, the actor looks nothing like me and they never showed me killing all of the Scientists and Security I could find, not to mention they didn't put in me ever going to Xen. Instead of me being teleported there, they teleported me to the surface, dumbasses. And lastly, I only shoot at an enemy a few times in the movie. All wrong.  
  
Eliza: You know, I never thought you'd be like I thought you were. I thought you were some sort of over-appreciated super-hero type person. Now I realize you're an under-appreciated highly misconcieved crazy alien- slayer.  
  
Gordon: You forgot the part about me being one of the most intelligent and fit beings on the face of the earth.  
  
Eliza: That too.  
  
Headcrab: Can we start moving again? This island is only about 30 meters across and it's taken us 2 hours to get a half of the way to the other side!  
  
Gordon: Okay.  
  
Gordon started running like mad, as he always does when he actually wants to get somewhere. You know, the super-fast never-tired run he always does.  
  
Eliza: Wait up!  
  
Headcrab: Yeah!  
  
Unfortuneately, Headcrab wasn't heard because no one was looking at him.  
  
So, they reached the edge, Gordon first. As usual, he never lost a breath.  
  
Gordon ran and jumped to the next island.  
  
Gordon: Come on!  
  
Eliza: Some of us actually get tired after running more than 10 meters straight!  
  
A half hour later, Headcrab went first and jumped. 10 minutes after that, Eliza went.  
  
Headcrab: Author, what is the point of this?  
  
I have no clue, you're the ones doing this.  
  
Headcrab: Then write us doing something else!  
  
I don't have any ideas. Nevermind.  
  
Several Alien Slaves rounded a hill, and started fighting Gordon. Gordon ran up, stabbed them a few times, and ran back.  
  
Gordon: Time?  
  
Eliza: 00:07:13.  
  
Gordon: Damn, my record for that number at that distance on Xen is 00:04:12.  
  
And so we end the chapter. Will I get more ideas? Will this end short? Will I finally give up writing? I hope not about the latter.. 


End file.
